Kiwibeast
EU: €4.99 UK: £3.99 TR: ₺12.99 PL: 20,66zł SG: $5.98 BR: R$10.00 AU: $7.99 |costume1 = Kiwibeast's Costume 1 HD |costume2 = Kiwibeast's Costume 2 HD |flavor text = "I like to keep an even keel," says Kiwibeast. "But zombies... oooh... zombies make me so mad! And when I get mad... RARRRRRGGG!" |damage = Mạnh |area = 1x1 (nhỏ) 3x3 (nhỡ) 4x4 (lớn)}} Kiwibeast (tạm dịch: Kiwi Quái Vật) là một cây cao cấp xuất hiện trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'', và được tung ra cùng với bản cập nhật 5.1 của game. Nó là một cây tấn công có khả năng tương nhự như Phat Beet, đó là giậm xuống đất và tạo ra sóng âm gây sát thương cho tất cả zombie xung quanh. Ngoài ra thì nó còn có sức chống chịu khá, và khi máu của nó giảm xuống một mức nhất định, Kiwibeast sẽ lớn lên đồng thời có sức tấn công cũng như tầm tấn công lớn hơn. Mỗi lần lớn lên như vậy, Kiwibeast sẽ đẩy tất cả zombie đang ăn mình ra phía sau hai ô. Kiwibeast chịu được tối đa 40 phát cắn của zombie, và nó lớn lên hai lần ở phát cắn thứ 7 và 20. Nguồn gốc Kiwibeast được tạo ra dựa trên quả kiwi, hay còn gọi là quả dương đào, một loại quả mọng thuộc chi Dương đào (Actinidia). Còn tạo hình dữ dằn của Kiwibeast chính là được dựa theo từ "beast" - quái vật, trong tên của nó. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Heavy TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre Kiwibeasts emit damaging thumps, and become bigger and more powerful the more they are hurt by zombies. Special: knock back zombies during growth. "I like to keep an even keel," says Kiwibeast. "But zombies... oooh... zombies make me so mad! And when I get mad... RARRRRRGGG!" |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 175 SÁT THƯƠNG: Mạnh SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Khá KHÔI PHỤC: Trung bình Kiwi Quái Vật giậm mạnh gây sát thương ra xung quanh, và sẽ lớn lên đồng thời mạnh hơn khi bị tấn công bởi zombie. Đặc biệt: đẩy lùi zombie lại khi lớn lên. "Tôi luôn muốn mình thật bình tĩnh," Kiwi Quái Vật nói. "Nhưng lũ zombie... ôiii... lũ zombie khiến tôi điên hết cả tiết! Mà một khi tôi điên tiết thì... RARRRRGGG!" Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Kiwibeast sẽ lớn lên cực đại và gây ra sát thương mạnh cho tất cả zombie trong một khu vực lớn xung quanh nó. Chiến thuật Kiwibeast có thể được coi như phiên bản tốt hơn của Pea-nut, vì cả hai cây đều vừa có khả năng tấn công, vừa có khả năng phòng thủ, nhưng Kiwibeast lại có thể tấn công mọi zombie trong cả một khu vực chứ không phải từng mục tiêu một như Pea-nut. Tránh sử dụng Kiwibeast làm cây tấn công duy nhất mà không có Aloe, vì một đám đông zombie có thể nhanh chóng hạ gục được Kiwibeast kể cả khi nó đã lớn cực đại và gây sát thương mạnh nhất. Kiwibeast có thể kết hợp được rất tốt với Aloe, vì cây này sẽ giúp hồi lại máu cho nó sau khi lớn lên do bị zombie tấn công. Kiwibeast có tác dụng loại bỏ các zombie yếu nhưng hay đi thành đám đông như Zombie Chicken và Ice Weasel rất tốt, vì có thể chỉ cần một đòn là toàn bộ lũ zombie này đã bị xử gọn rồi. Mặc dù có sức chống chịu tương đối ổn nhưng Kiwibeast vẫn nên có sự bảo vệ từ các cây phòng thủ khác như Primal Wall-nut, Tall-nut hoặc Chard Guard, đồng thời kết hợp với Aloe, như vậy Kiwibeast sẽ gần như trở nên bất khả xâm phạm. Chống chỉ định dùng Kiwibeast để đối phó với Explorer Zombie khi đuốc của zombie này vẫn đang cháy, vì nó sẽ không kịp hạ gục zombie đó trước khi bị ngọn đuốc thiêu rụi. Tương tự, Barrel Roller Zombie và Pianist Zombie cũng là hai loại zombie mà Kiwibeast không thể đối đầu trực tiếp được. Mecha-Football Zombie và Punk Zombie thì có khả năng đẩy cây mà không gây sát thương, vì thế sử dụng Kiwibeast trong những trường hợp này cũng không phải là ý hay. Nó cũng không phải là đối thủ của những zombie có khả năng vô hiệu hóa cây như Wizard Zombie hay Octo Zombie. Kiwibeast với Sweet Potato hoặc Garlic là một kết hợp hay, vì hai loại cây sau sẽ giúp tập trung zombie vào một hàng trong khi Kiwibeast ở hàng lân cận sẽ liên tục gây sát thương cho chúng mà không lo bị tấn công. Tuy nhiên để tối ưu hóa chiến thuật này thì Kiwibeast cần phải ở giai đoạn lớn cực đại, vì thế người chơi sẽ cần phải đầu tư một chút thời gian để thiết lập. Họ cũng có thể trồng thêm Spikeweed và Spikerock cùng với Kiwibeast và Sweet Potato để tăng thêm sát thương cho zombie. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Kiwibeast và Kiwifruit là hai loại cây duy nhất được tạo ra dựa trên quả kiwi. *Kiwibeast, Sun-shroom, Strawburst, Flame Mushroom, và Freeze Mushroom là các cây duy nhất có khả năng lớn lên. **Kiwibeast là cây duy nhất trong số trên lớn lên nhờ tác động từ bên ngoài (nhận sát thương) trong khi các cây còn lại lớn lên theo thời gian. **Strawburst và Kiwibeast là các cây duy nhất không phải nấm mà có khả năng lớn lên. Xem thêm * Phat Beet Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây tấn công và phòng thủ hỗn hợp Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình